Yin and Yang
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: For thousands of years,the war has raged.The warring sides were the Light and the Dark.It was a stalemate,neither side stronger than the other...but a prophecy gave hope to the warring sides...One would win,or they would unite under one flag *ON HOLD*


**Yin and Yang**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

NOTE***: When you read this, kind of think about Romeo and Juliet. The two lovers' families were always at war with each other, Romeo and Juliet fell in love anyway. After the death of their children, Lord Montague and Lord Capulet became friends. I don't think I'm going to kill Sasuke and Naruto though… Forbidden wine is blood, just in case you couldn't guess. Also, Romeo and Juliet fell in love in like a day and the sasunaru loveness happens kind of quickly. But that isn't a problem right? Normally it happens too slow-like. Am I right?

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

For thousands of years, war was like a promise. It was well known that when you awoke you would wake into a world plagued with fighting; it never changed. The wars spared no one; no one was safe.

The two warring sides were the Light and the Dark. The Light side was filled with beautiful people, many called them Angels; their outward beauty only dimmed by their inner. While the Dark side was filled with people just as beautiful, yet their beauty was only as some would say 'skin deep'. The Dark people were known as Vampires because they feasted on the blood of others like they would drink a delicious red wine. They had alluring looks to lure prey and deadly pointed fangs to draw blood. Ever since the two sides began fighting, they were at a stalemate, neither side able to over power the other… Until… a prophecy was given to the leaders of each side.

Heroes would be born to both sides. They would be the most beautiful of their kind and the most powerful. It was destined that one day the two would face each other and end the wars once and for all. Most believe one side will conquer over the other though none know which. Others believe the two will save the world and unite them under one flag… the sign of Yin and Yang…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto Uzamaki wanted to groan as his teacher continued with his daily lessons, today of all days… He should be outside with his friends, celebrating like they were. Instead he was stuck inside learning about the history of his people from a book he could probably read blind-folded, he'd read it so many times.

"Iruka, why can't I go outside? All my friends get to go outside and celebrate. Why am I so different?" the young blonde asked. He was seventeen, basically old enough to take care of himself, yet to all of the adults in the palace he was merely a little kid.

"Naruto," Iruka sighed, "We've been through this. You are one of the Chosen. You are one of only two people who hold within them the power to finish this war once and for all. Should we let you outside you could get hurt, or worse, kidnapped by one of the Dark Ones… They would give anything to have you alive, even more to have you dead. Today, while it is the celebration of the defeat of the mighty Kyuubi demon by your father, may he rest in peace, it is also the most dangerous day because the Gates are opened freely to anyone seeking entrance. Your father was very adamant while he ruled that no one would be denied entrance to this city as long as they wished to be here. That rule of course changed when you were born but remained for the day our people should celebrate above all others: the defeat of Kyuubi. We want to-"

"Keep me safe so that I can fulfill my heroic destiny and end the war, blah, blah, blah. Yes, I know," the blonde grumbled. "I need to prepare myself to save the future of our kind and by doing that I must stay locked up in my own castle where I hardly ever get to see my friends and where I'm always alone. I have to study from books I have already basically memorized and I can't even join my people when they celebrate the day _my father_ killed Kyuubi, a supposedly impossible feat." He sighed. Yes, he knew his destiny.

One day he would face the Prince of Darkness, one day he might lose the ancient war and damn his people. He had been training ever since the day he took his first step. He was already the best fighter the elders had ever seen and he could recite ancient text from memory. He knew multiple languages and was fluent in most of them. He had spent all his time trying to prepare himself for a future that he had accepted though did not want. All he wanted was at least one day where he had to do nothing, where he could just be a normal seventeen year-old, no guards or old and dusty books… Yeah, right.

"Can we go to lunch?" the blonde asked his teacher, dejectedly.

The brown-haired man smiled warmly at the blonde and as his lips turned up, the horizontal scar across his nose rose slightly too. His warm brown eyes softened as he looked at the boy who had become very precious to him. "Yes," he said, "You go on to lunch. I'll try and come up with something else to do besides studying these dusty old books. I know how hard this must be for you."

"Thanks, Iruka," the blonde exclaimed, giving his teacher a huge hug. "I'll be back later!" he finished, running off.

As he ran to the kitchen, he must have passed a total of six people. Strange… because the kitchen was on the opposite side of the castle then Iruka's 'school', he should have passed dozens of people. Hmm…

Naruto took a little detour and came to one of the smaller entrances and exits to the castle. Most of the time, all the entrances were heavily guarded, no one could come in and Naruto couldn't leave. If the halls were so empty in such a huge castle and today was the biggest celebration of the year for his people, then that could mean that the guards, along with most of the other people who might stop him, were out in the city celebrating, leaving the door un-guarded…

No guards were standing on the inside to stop him… He cracked the door open slightly to check the outside… No guards! He could have wept at his great luck.

He opened the door wider and stepped outside. An incredible feeling of freedom enveloped him. This was the first time he had ever set foot outside the castle walls, even just outside the door, without _one_ person there to guard him. Instead of feeling incredibly nervous and antsy without someone to protect him, he felt incredibly good and… normal. He closed the door softly behind him and made his way to the gates of the palace.

He could hear laughing and singing from the streets. He could feel all the joy of his people, it hung in the air like a sweet smelling perfume. It made him proud and glad that his father could have given this emotion to their people.

When he reached the gates, he was surprised to see that only two guards were standing watch. However, this made leaving easier. While the two guards were arguing over some thing or other, he snuck quickly by unnoticed.

The feeling he got outside the gates was kind of like the feeling he got outside the door, except it was amplified at least one-hundred times. He felt free and he felt normal. Once again, he didn't feel the least bit threatened or worried that he could get hurt, he only felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his heart.

He would have to watch for castle guards and anyone else that worked at the castle, least he be forced to go back too soon, but other than that he could walk around freely. He'd always wanted to walk freely among his own city, no one there to take him back home when he really wanted to stay outside. This would be exciting…

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"My Prince," spoke a low, whispery voice, "we are approaching the Gates. Soon we will be inside the Angel city, Konoha. You must stay close to myself and Kakashi so as not to risk your safety."

"Ebisu," Kakashi Hatake said, rolling his eyes, "the Angels are celebrating the day their last ruler defeated Kyuubi. The Yondaime whom defeated the great beast set a rule that anyone wishing to pass through this city could do so freely and without question. As long as we do not become a threat to them or their Prince, whom I'm sure will be kept safely inside the castle, and as long as they do not know we travel with our Prince, everything will be fine. You worry over things that are of no concern. Relax. And stop whispering."

"Kakashi," Ebisu said, his eyes flashing angrily behind his dark glasses, "I believe my 'worrying' has kept the Prince alive all this time and I calmly request that you do not tell me how to-"

"Ebisu," the Dark Prince said calmly, effectively shutting the man's mouth, "you talk too much."

"Yes, my Prince," the man said, bowing his head shamefully.

"I agree with Kakashi, my teacher, whom I trust with my life. Should you go against the idea of the man who taught me, you go against my own idea. Unless you plan on announcing my arrival in the Angel city, there should be no cause for worry. Understood?" Sasuke Uchiha looked at his guard questioningly. His onyx black eyes bore into Ebisu's covered ones.

"I understand," the man said, "Please excuse my worrying mind."

"It's okay," Sasuke said, fixing the dark hood over his face, "You are my personal guard _because_ you worry so much. Now, I see the Gates. Enter calmly and try to keep your fangs hidden. It will be much easier to get through the city if we go unnoticed as Vampires."

Both Ebisu and Kakashi nodded. The trio, in matching black cloaks, walked to the Gates and the guards somewhat disdainfully let them pass.

"Now," the Prince said, "we simply go through the other set of Gates and we will meet up with my brother in the next town." His guards nodded and they continued their walk.

Sasuke couldn't resist feeling slightly envious of the people all around him, most of them Angels, some human. They all sang and danced and even enemies were nice and cordial to each other. They were carefree for this one day out of the year, even during the war that has been raging for quite sometime. He envied the Angels' ability to smile when they should be frowning. He himself had stopped smiling when he began his training as a Chosen and when he began to learn of the horrible things this war had done. He embraced his destiny with open arms, desperate to give his people their smiles back. He would face the Prince of Light, and he would win.

He watched the people as he passed. Some little children played with a small blue ball; by the smell of their blood and the ethereal beauty they held, they were Angels. They smiled at him as he passed and he almost felt his lips smile in return. An older group of people watched him warily, they had to be humans. They held no surreal beauty.

His guards led him down a slightly less inhabited street, one with more shade. The sun did not hurt them per say, it was just uncomfortable on any skin not covered by cloaks and the light hurt their eyes. This new street was long and wide, the farther they went down the more deserted it became.

"Sire," Ebisu said, "We should reach the next set of Gates soon. This road should take us straight there."

Sasuke nodded, looking around at all the empty houses. It seemed everyone was at the main street, having their little party.

"I like this street," the Prince said, "its quiet."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, than he was tackled to the ground by a bright blonde blur. He made a very much undignified 'oof' as he landed on his back.

"Sire!" both of his companions exclaimed at the same time, rushing to help him up. Ebisu grabbed the offending blur by the collar, yanking it up while Kakashi helped Sasuke to his feet. The Prince rubbed the back of his head as he examined the blonde whom knocked him over.

The first thought that crossed through Sasuke's mind was how beautiful the blonde was. Sasuke was a Vampire, a race filled with the most gorgeous people, he being the best looking by birth, and even _he_ had to admit that the boy was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy's hair was bright blonde and spiky. He had big blue eyes that were made brighter by the red blush that laced his tanned and whiskered cheeks. He was rather short, not quite a foot shorter than Sasuke but close. He wore fine silky clothes, all shades of blue; these made his body seem to glow in what little sunlight shone down the street. The smell of his blood, a sweet, warm scent, like lavender and vanilla, told Sasuke that he was an Angel.

When the boy spoke, his words caressed the sensitive ears of the Vampires. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He looked apologetically at Sasuke and then looked to Ebisu, who released him.

Sasuke could not reply as the song-like voice swam through his head.

The boy walked towards him and stopped. "Here," came the incredibly melodic voice, "let me help you."

Delicate tan hands reached for Sasuke's cloak and as they touched him, small electric jolts shot through his body. As the hands dusted him off, waves of heat rolled through him, wrapping themselves around the icy shell of his un-beating heart. The blonde's sweet scent of warm lavender permeated his senses and he swore at any moment his heart would drum loudly as his pulse would speed up. He felt as if he were made of fire and ice at the same time, the two elements colliding inside him to cause a strange feeling of pleasure. All too soon, the burning hands left him, leaving him to wonder what they would have felt like on his bare skin…

"I'm Naruto, by the way," the boy said, smiling a beautiful smile. If Sasuke's heart could beat, it would have exploded from the speed at which that one smile could have caused it to race. The blonde stared at him expectantly and Sasuke was dragged out of his stupor.

"Sasuke," he said in his bass voice. The trance Naruto's smile put him under dimmed enough to wear he could think of something more in depth to say, "Would you mind explaining to me the reason as to why you knocked me over?" he asked getting some of his usual sarcasm back. Naruto smirked as he shot back his own sarcastic remark.

"Would you mind explaining to me why _you_ weren't watching where you were going? Who do you think you are to say that _I'm_ the only one at fault?"

"Touché," Sasuke smirked under his hood. "I thought Angels didn't understand sarcasm." The blonde seemed to puff up his chest in an attempt to measure up to Sasuke's huge bulk.

"Who says I'm an Angel? I could be a human."

"You have 'Angel' written all over you, and I can smell it leaking from every pore of your body." Kakashi and Ebisu nodded slightly in agreement.

"If you can smell my essence than that must make you and your friends Vampires." The blonde smirked as he took their silence as an obvious confession. "Wow, I've never seen a Vampire before." He studied Sasuke's half covered face. "You know, you guys don't look the slightest bit as scary as everyone tells me you look. I'm disappointed."

Kakashi laughed. "You are brave young one. Facing three grown Vampires by yourself is an amazing act of bravery. Your mommy and daddy must be very proud to have such a brave son."

"Brave? More like stupid," Ebisu said.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, "I'll have you know that I am seventeen years old, not some little kid. My mother and father raised me to not be scared of stuck-up, blood sucking, bastards like you." His sapphire eyes glared angrily at Kakashi and Ebisu.

Kakashi laughed. "I like this one Sasuke, he's like fire. Pretty to look at, but if you touch it you'll get burned."

Sasuke couldn't have agreed more with his teacher. He could still feel the warmth caused by Naruto's electric hands. "Yes, he's very interesting."

"I'm standing right here you know," the blonde said, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest. "You could at least not talk about me as if I were invisible."

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto," Kakashi said, "but you are too beautiful to be invisible."

The blonde blushed cutely. "You know, you haven't apologized for being in my way yet," he said turning his gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to apologize because _you_ ran into _me_. Besides, you insulted us. You don't think we look scary? What kind of shameful excuses for Vampires are we?"

Kakashi and Ebisu both stared open-mouthed at their Prince. Had he just made a joke?

Naruto laughed. The sound was by far the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever heard. He wanted to hear more sounds from the blonde, maybe more pleasured ones…

"Maybe if your friend weren't wearing such silly glasses I'd be a little more scared of you," the blonde said, still giggling.

Ebisu tried to reply, but he was like a fish out of water. He could just gape.

Sasuke did something he had not done since he was a little boy. He chuckled, almost a laugh. This, once again caused his friends' faces to drop open wide. "Maybe," he agreed with the blonde, nodding his head slightly.

Suddenly, an extremely loud bell began chiming.

"Oh shit!" the blonde exclaimed, looking around wildly.

"Such language for an Angel," Kakashi teased, shaking his head. This earned him a beautiful blue-eyed glare.

"What is that?" Ebisu asked, looking around worriedly.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "It means something has been taken from the castle. The guards will be on high alert now… Damn…" He looked around the street again. It was still deserted.

"Have we been talking to a fugitive this entire time?" Sasuke questioned with a slight smirk.

"Maybe…" the blonde said, placing his hands on Sasuke's chest, standing on his tiptoes, "Are you going to turn me in? The guards have these new handcuffs that they'll probably use on me… You don't want _them_ to use them on me do you?" he whispered provocatively.

Sasuke could feel his pants grow tighter and he was glad that he had his cloak to cover it up. "We wouldn't want that to happen," he replied, placing his hands on the blonde's hips. He slid them slowly up to Naruto's waist. He had no clue what was making him do this, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. Before he could stop himself, he found his lips magnetically attached to the blonde's.

Sasuke swore it tasted ten times sweeter than the freshest Forbidden Wine…

The Vampire Prince tightened his hold on the blonde's waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling himself up to reach the raven's lips better. The incredible sensation that exploded through Sasuke's body was ten times as pleasurable as the simple touches before.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched the heated kiss; Ebisu fell to the ground, unconscious. Their Prince was certainly acting strange today. Joking, chuckling, kissing… how odd…

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**SasunaruTLA: **So how was it!?!?!?!? I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!!!!! I feel absolutely AWEFUL!!!!!!!!!!!! First I had technical difficulties and when I could get on the computer I couldn't do anything, then it looked like everything was ok and I could get back on… BUT then it stopped coming on!!! I'd turn it on just to have it shut off!!!! THEN… _tear_… my uncle died and my parents were distraught… Then my computer was still broken…. I got on a friend's computer to check my email and that took FOREVER because I had like 516 new messages because I hadn't been on the computer for so long… THEN… I tried to keep working on my stories by like writing them down… BUT for some reason writing my stories down is like feeding myself writer's block pills. Words just don't flow on paper like they do in Word for me. NOW!!!!! YAY!!!!! I have a laptop so I plan on working hard to update like everything that needs it and this is new…. For some reason I can only think of new stuff when I'm writing things down… weird… ANYWAY!!!!! That's my excuse _bow_… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And tell me how you liked it!!! I'm working on Cutting Works Ch.5, See the Music 2, No Matter What 3… or 4…?, Abusing Angels,…. Ummmmm…. OH!!! And I have a bunch of new stuff… Ooh!!! And a lemon called Bad Boy… _Smile_


End file.
